


Kreativität ist alles

by YamiSofopue



Category: Bundesliga RPF, Football RPF
Genre: FC Bayern München, M/M, Romanze, Schalke 04, Weihnachten
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiSofopue/pseuds/YamiSofopue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max ist absolut gar nicht begeistert von der Tatsache, dass in der U19 die Idee für ein Weihnachtswichteln aufkommt. Als er dann allerdings ausgerechnet Patrick zieht, auf den er schon länger heimlich ein Auge geworfen hat, ändert sich das jedoch schlagartig. Die perfekte Gelegenheit, um Patrick eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit von Herzen zukommen zu lassen. Das Problem ist nur: Es ist gar nicht so einfach, das perfekte Geschenk zu finden. Oder?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kreativität ist alles

**Author's Note:**

> Gehört zum Weihnachtswichteln 2013 auf Livejournal   
> ___
> 
> *mein ‚Kreative Freiheit‘-Schild auspack* Im ersten Moment dachte ich bei dem Pairing „Oah, putzig.“ Im Zweiten, was nach dem Googeln von Patrick war, dachte ich echt kurzzeitig: „Meine liebste milchtuete, ich hasse dich!“ … Wie bringt man die zwei unter einen Hut? Und dann noch das Wort WICHTELN dazu? Nun, mit einem saublöden Plot, der mich 15 Minuten nach dem Erhalt der Nachricht quasi im Flur überfiel, hartnäckig war und dafür sorgte, dass ich mir mal wieder die Realität so zurechtgebogen habe, dass sie mir in den Kram passt. Wem das nicht gefällt, der muss diesen Shot hier ja nicht lesen, aber es ist verdammt schwierig, die beiden zusammen zu bringen.  
> Ich habe die U19 auserkoren. Obwohl Patrick schon seit ungefähr Februar 2013 nicht mehr nominiert war und Max die Termine im November wegen Probleme mit der Leiste abgesagt hat. Aber wir kennen das ja inzwischen, dass ich mir alles so zurechtdrehe, wie ich es brauche und die beiden jetzt einfach da sind und mir alles andere so ziemlich scheißegal ist. Man, der OS ist gut, da soll die Realität sich mal ins Knie ficken :D  
> (die anderen irgendwo mal erwähnten Charaktere sind Marian Sarr (BVB), Pascal Itter (S04), Nick Weber (BVB) und Christian Mauersberger (Chemnitzer FC) und wurden vollkommen zufällig ausgewählt, weil ich ja irgendwelche Initiatoren für den ganzen Scheiß brauchte xD)

**Kreativität ist alles**  
  
„Was haltet ihr eigentlich davon, wenn wir ein Weihnachtswichteln veranstalten?“  
Irritierte Blicke richteten sich auf Marian, der freundlich in die Runde lächelte und den Eindruck erweckte, dass er das wirklich ernst meinte. Immerhin war Max offenbar nicht der Einzige, der diese Idee in Frage stellte. „Wichteln ist was für Kinder“, protestierte Pascal, woraufhin Marian grinste. „Wichteln hat nix mit dem Alter zu tun.  Du hast nur Angst, dass du mich oder Nick ziehst.“ – „Mit Recht“, brummte der Schalker. „Schisser. Gibt es weitere Meinungen?“ Verhaltenes Getuschel. Niemand wollte sich so direkt äußern.  
„Wie stellst du dir das denn genau vor?“, traute Max sich nun stellvertretend zu fragen. „Na wie so ein Wichteln halt abläuft“, erwiderte Marian ganz selbstverständlich, „wir werfen alle Namen in einen Lostopf, jeder zieht einen, verraten und tauschen ist verboten. Dann muss jeder ein kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk kaufen und seinem Wichtel rechtzeitig zum 24. Dezember schicken. Adressen kriegen wir dann vom DFB.“ – „Das klingt an sich gar nicht mal so uncool“, überlegte Christian. Bestätigung, die Marian wahrscheinlich gebraucht hatte, weshalb er nun übermütig zur Abstimmung aufrief. Und es kam, wie es kommen musste: eine demokratische Entscheidung für das Wichteln. Dann mussten sie jetzt wohl mitziehen. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.  
Nachdem beim Frühstück der Entschluss gefällt worden war, mussten sie nach dem Mittagessen alle beim Verlassen des Speisesaals einen Zettel mit einem Namen ziehen. Marian und Christian als große Befürworter der Aktion überwachten die ordnungsgemäße Vergabe der Lose. „Keinem verraten“, erinnerten sie jeden, der sein Zettelchen gezogen hatte. „Tauschen verboten“, fügte meist der jeweils andere noch hinzu. Max verdrehte die Augen, griff in die Schachtel und zog sein Los. Und bevor Chris und Marian irgendetwas sagen konnten, sagte er deutlich: „Ich hab die Regeln verstanden!“ Beim Verlassen des Saals faltete er das Zettelchen auseinander und warf einen Blick darauf.  
Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe er überhaupt in der Lage war, die Handschrift darauf zu lesen. War ein bisschen wie Hieroglyphen übersetzen. Als Max es dann entziffert hatte, entgleiste ihm beinahe das Gesicht. ‚ _Patrick Weihrauch_ ‘ stand da in engen, gedrängten, klitzekleinen, krakeligen Buchstaben. Schwarz auf weiß. Und Max wurde plötzlich warm ums Herz. Ausgerechnet Patrick. Ob da das Schicksal seine Finger im Spiel gehabt hatte? Okay, das war jetzt vielleicht übertrieben, aber ein bisschen war das schon Schicksal, wenn er ausgerechnet den Namen desjenigen gezogen hatte, auf den er heimlich ein Auge geworfen hatte. Und das nicht erst seit gestern.  
  
Patrick und er hatten sich auf Anhieb gut verstanden. Sie waren auf einer Wellenläng, konnten miteinander lachen und scherzen und auch mal über ernstere Dinge reden. Natürlich war dann ziemlich schnell genau das eingetreten, was Max seit dem Tag, an dem ihm bewusst geworden war, dass er auf Männer stand, immer hatte vermeiden wollen: Er hatte sich in einen Kollegen, einen anderen Fußballer verliebt. Er sollte froh sein, dass es immerhin „nur“ Patrick getroffen hatte, der in München spielte und den er bestenfalls immer mal wieder bei der Nationalmannschaft sah. Was es jedoch nicht leichter machte. Patrick war trotzdem ein Kerl. Und ein Fußballer. Und ganz bestimmt nicht schwul. Und Distanz war auch nicht so toll, vielleicht ein wenig leichter zu ertragen, als wenn er ihn jeden Tag hätte sehen und sogar mit ihm duschen müssen.   
Jedenfalls war Patrick ihm ein guter Freund geworden und irgendwie freute Max sich ziemlich, ihm ein Weihnachtsgeschenk machen zu dürfen. Beziehungsweise eine gute Entschuldigung zu haben, um Patrick etwas schenken zu dürfen. Zumal das ein wahrer Glücksgriff gewesen war, schließlich hätte er auch jemanden bekommen können, den er nicht annähernd so gut kannte wie ihn. Bei Patrick würde es ihm wahrscheinlich ein Leichtes sein, ein Geschenk zu finden, das nicht vollkommen bescheuert und unpassend wäre. Vielleicht auch etwas Persönlicheres … Mal sehen. Hauptsache er gab mit dem Geschenk nicht ausversehen irgendetwas über seine Gefühle preis.  
„Was stehst du denn hier so rum?“, hörte plötzlich eine wohlbekannte Stimme hinter sich. Wenn man vom Teufel sprach … oder an ihn dachte. Er wandte sich um und bekam beinahe weiche Knie, als er Patricks warmes Lächeln sah. Plötzlich fiel der Blick des Älteren auf den Zettel in Max‘ Händen und er grinste. „Unzufrieden mit deinem Wichtel?“ Auch Max‘ Blick richtete sich auf das Zettelchen. Schnell knüllte er es zusammen und stopfte es in seine Hosentasche. „Nö, gar nicht“, erwiderte er ebenfalls grinsend. „Soso? Wen hast du denn?“ – „Verraten ist verboten“, erwiderte Max und zwinkerte Patrick zu. Der lachte und sie machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zu ihren Zimmern. „Ach komm schon, ich bin neugierig. Ich sag dir auch, wen ich gezogen hab.“ – „Das will ich aber gar nicht wissen“, erwiderte Max grinsend, „also sei nicht so neugierig. Ich wette mit dir, wenn Marian und Chris mitkriegen, dass wir uns über unsere Wichtel unterhalten haben, überlegen die sich irgendeine fiese Strafe und da hab ich keine Lust drauf.“ – „Kriegt doch keiner mit“, beharrte Patrick, woraufhin Max stehenblieb und ihn angrinste. „Du bist eine alte Neugierdsnase. Ich verrate nichts.“  
Seine nächste Aktion war wohl eher unüberlegt, eine Hauruckaktion, etwas, das er sonst nur aus Filmen kannte, was er aber irgendwie immer mal hatte machen wollen: Er holte das Los aus seiner Hosentasche, faltete es so klein wie möglich und steckte es sich kurzerhand in den Mund. Patrick beobachtete ihn mit einem beinahe fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck. Und Max bedauerte es, keinen Schluck Wasser zur Verfügung zu haben. Es brauchte ein bisschen, um das Stück Papier herunterzuschlucken. Aber danach steckte er Patrick die Zunge raus und grinste ihn an. „Von mir erfährst du nix!“ – „Du bist bescheuert, Meyer“, lachte Patrick und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Max schloss sich seinem Lachen an und ignorierte das angenehme Kribbeln, das sich von der Stelle ausgehend in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Lieber zwinkerte er Patrick kurz zu. War vielleicht eben etwas übertrieben gewesen, aber immerhin konnte er jetzt sicher sein, dass Patrick nicht herausfand, dass Max ihn gezogen hatte. Musste er selbst nur noch herausfinden, was er Patrick schenken sollte.  
  
***  
  
Die Suche nach einem Geschenk stellte sich deutlich schwieriger als erwartet heraus. Er hatte Leon eingeweiht, damit er nicht ganz allein suchen musste. Schließlich war Leon sein bester Freund, nicht am Wichteln beteiligt und vor allen Dingen wusste er von seinen Gefühlen für Patrick. Beste Voraussetzungen also, um eine Beraterfunktion einzunehmen. Nur stellte Leon sich als sagenhaft schlechter Berater heraus. Mehrfach waren sie gemeinsam losgezogen, um sich auf die Suche nach dem passenden Geschenk zu machen. Ganz Gelsenkirchen hatten sie abgegrast. Und immer wieder war „zu normal“, „zu langweilig“, „zu unpersönlich“, „zu unkreativ“, „zu übertrieben“, „zu heikel“, „zu un-patrick“, „zu un-max“ oder ähnliches gekommen. Bis Leon irgendwann total frustriert aufgegeben hatte.  
„Du bist ein hoffnungsloser Fall“, fluchte er. Und Max tat es beinahe leid, dass er so kompliziert war. Oder eher, dass die Suche nach dem perfekten Geschenk so kompliziert war. Denn diesen Anspruch stellte er durchaus an das, was er Patrick zu Weihnachten schenken würde. Es musste perfekt sein, absolut perfekt. Und kreativ. Und ein bisschen unnormal, definitiv nicht langweilig, eher persönlich, nicht übertrieben und nicht heikel und irgendwie eine Mischung aus Patrick und Max. Oder so. Irgendwann hatte Leon angemerkt, dass das Geschenk, was Max suchte, wahrscheinlich erst noch erfunden werden musste.  
Ja, Leon war frustriert. Und nicht nur er. Auch Max sah die Zeit bis Weihnachten immer schneller davonrennen. Jedes Wochenende zog er los, um Geschäfte abzuklappern. Er suchte im Internet nach kreativen Geschenkideen und nach Bastelanleitungen. Er versuchte sich in so unsinnigen Dingen wie Serviettentechnik und Kerzengießen, wonach er immerhin etwas für seine Mutter und seine Oma hatte und damit ein Problem weniger bestand. Generell fiel ihm irgendwann ständig etwas in die Hand, bei dem ihm auf Anhieb jemand einfiel, dem er das schenken konnte. Seinem Vater, seinem Bruder, Leon … In dem Sinne war es schon wieder gut, dass er hin und wieder allein losgezogen war, Leons Geschenk hätte er ja wohl kaum in dessen Beisein kaufen können. Änderte leider nur nichts daran, dass immer noch etwas für Patrick fehlte und die zündende Idee einfach nicht kam.  
  
Bis Leon eines Morgens in der Kabine mit dem Plan des Jahrhunderts auflief. „Kurzer, ich hab nachgedacht“, begrüßte er Max, als er ankam und ließ sich neben ihm auf die Bank fallen. Mit gehobenen Augenbrauen schaute Max seinen besten Freund an. „Dann kann ja nicht viel Produktives dabei rumgekommen sein“, wagte er, zu behaupten. Die Reaktion darauf war ein Schlag gegen seinen Oberarm. „Alter, ich zermartere mir das Hirn, bis es weich wird und zum Dank krieg ich so einen Spruch von dir reingedrückt. Als Strafe sollte ich dich ganz alleine mit deinem Wichtelgeschenk lassen!“ – „Tut mir leid!“, entschuldigte Max sich schnell. Inzwischen war er dann doch neugierig geworden. Und ein bisschen gerührt, weil Leon sich so viele Gedanken darum machte, dass Max ein vernünftiges Geschenk fand. War eben doch gerechtfertigt, dass Leon sein bester Freund war.   
„Das sagst du nur, damit ich dir helfe“, warf Leon ihm daraufhin vor und begann, sich umzuziehen. Allerdings konnte Max auch ganz deutlich hören, wie wenig ernst er das meinte, also setzte er seinen feinsten Hundeblick auf. „Nein, gar nicht, es tut mir wirklich leid.“ – „Ist ja gut, ich erzähle dir von meiner Idee“, seufzte Leon. „Frag doch einfach mal den Neuer.“ – „Was?“, fragte Max verständnislos. Leon seufzte und lächelte. „Manuel Neuer. Kennste doch, oder? Ex-Schalker? Spielt bei den Bayern? Kennt Patrick demzufolge vielleicht auch nicht ganz schlecht? Vielleicht hat der ne Idee. Kann ja sein, dass Patrick irgendwann mal was beim Training fallengelassen hat oder so. Ist besser, als wenn wir uns jetzt hier kaputt überlegen und zu keinem Ergebnis kommen.“  
Zuerst war Max skeptisch. Er selbst kannte Manuel eigentlich gar nicht weiter. „Die Nummer kann dir bestimmt Benni geben“, versicherte Leon, der sich darüber wirklich ausführlich Gedanken gemacht zu haben schien. Aber Max blieb trotzdem skeptisch. Ob Manuel da wirklich der richtige Ansprechpartner war? … Na gut, immerhin hatte er ja einen guten Grund, vielleicht hatten Patricks Teamkollegen ja auch schon mitbekommen, dass die U19 Natio auf den geistreichen Einfall eines Weihnachtswichtelns gekommen war. Aber wie peinlich wäre das denn, so kurz vor Weihnachten Manuel Neuer anzurufen und zu fragen, ob der irgendeine Idee hatte, was er Patrick schenken konnte? Nur weil er selbst es nicht auf die Reihe bekam? Obwohl er sich so gut mit Patrick verstand?   
  
… und weil es so peinlich war, ließ Max sich nach dem Training Manuels Nummer von Benni geben. Dem hatte er infolgedessen auch von dem Wichtelprojekt erzählen müssen, woraufhin ihr Kapitän gelacht und das Ganze als eine coole Idee bezeichnet hatte. „Schade, dass da bei uns niemand drauf gekommen ist“, hatte er gesagt und Max bereitwillig die Nummer des Münchener Torwarts rausgesucht.   
So saß Max am Abend nervös auf seinem Bett und starrte sein Smartphone an. Und neben ihm saß Leon. „Wenn du dein Telefon anstarrst, wird es ganz bestimmt nicht von allein Manuels Nummer wählen“, kritisierte der Max‘ Verhalten und fing sich dafür einen bösen Blick des Kleineren. „Das ist mir schon klar“, maulte Max, atmete tief durch und tat dann trotzdem nichts. Er traute sich nicht. Echt nicht. Wie seltsam war das denn? Wie schon festgestellt, er kannte den Ex-Schalker ja kaum. Aber … oh man war das alles bescheuert!  
„Wenn du’s nicht tust“, meinte Leon da plötzlich, zog ihm das Handy aus der Hand und Max musste entsetzt zuschauen, wie Leon es entsperrte und die Nummer des Torhüters raussuchte. Dann tippte er den grünen Hörer an und stellte den Lautsprecher ein. „Ich hasse dich“, jammerte Max, während das Tuten in der Leitung erklang, „ich hasse, hasse, hasse di-…“ – „Ja?“, meldete sich die Stimme von Manuel Neuer an der anderen Seite und Max spürte, wie ihm jegliches Blut aus dem Gesicht wich. „Ha-hallo“, stotterte er, „Manuel?“ – „Ja, der bin ich. Und wer bist du?“, fragte der Torwart mit Skepsis in der Stimme. Klar, wenn er die Nummer nicht kannte, glaubte er vermutlich, irgendein Fan konnte es irgendwie geschafft haben, an seine Nummer zu kommen.  
„Max … Max Meyer“, stammelte er hervor, „von … Schalke … du weißt schon … vielleicht …“ – „Jaaaa, der Name sagt mir was“, kam es gedehnt vom anderen Ende der Leitung. Manuel klang amüsiert. Kein Wunder, Max verhielt sich ja auch wie ein kleiner Fanboy. Warum auch immer er so nervös war. Und dass Leon nebenbei mit den Augen rollte und sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn schlug, machte nicht wirklich irgendwas besser. „Was kann ich für dich tun?“, fragte Manuel dann, weil Max nicht weitersprach. Hilfesuchend sah Max zu Leon, der allerdings den Kopf schüttelte. Schon klar, hier musste Max alleine durch.  
Also holte er tief Luft, ehe er zu seiner Erklärung ansetzte: „Es geht um Patrick … Weihrauch. Wir … müssen wichteln.“ – „Ah. Ja. Hat er mal erzählt. Und du hast ihn gezogen?“ – „Richtig.“ Gut, dass Manuel offenbar nicht so schwer von Begriff war. Er hörte ein Lachen am anderen Ende der Leitung. Dann murmelte der Torwart etwas, das wie „Was für ein Zufall“ klang, aber Max war sich nicht ganz sicher. Kurz hob er die Augenbrauen, ehe er mit den Schultern zuckte und weitersprach: „Kannst du mir vielleicht irgendeinen Tipp geben, was ich ihm schenken könnte? Ich bin echt am Verzweifeln, die Zeit rennt mir davon und ich habe immer noch nichts gefunden!“   
Sekundenlang schwieg Manuel und beinahe wollte Max schon aufgeben, da erwiderte der Torwart: „Ich könnte dir in der Tat einen Tipp geben. Einen sehr guten. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob der so gut bei dir aufgehoben ist.“ Nun wurde Max hellhörig. „Was?“, fragte er, „Wieso sollte der bei mir nicht gut aufgehoben sein?“ – „Nun …“, setzte Manuel an, dann überlegte er eine Weile. Man konnte förmlich die Zahnräder in seinem Kopf arbeiten hören. „Ist eine sehr private Sache. Ich weiß nicht, ob er das so cool fände, wenn ich das an die große Glocke hänge.“  
Verzweifelt seufzte Max auf. „Manu, echt, das ist mir wahnsinnig wichtig und ich schwöre dir, dass ich absolut NICHTS gegen ihn verwende! Patrick und ich sind eigentlich sogar … sehr gute Freunde. Deswegen ist es umso wichtiger, das perfekte Geschenk für ihn zu finden, weil … weil halt.“ Wieder hörte er auf der anderen Seite der Leitung eine ganze Weile nur Schweigen. „Du hast mich überzeugt“, kam es dann mit einiger Verzögerung und reichlich amüsierter Stimme von dem Torwart. „Man munkelt, Patrick mag Schokolade und kleinwüchsige Schalker.“ – „Hä?“, erwiderte Max, der nicht so richtig die Information verarbeiten konnte, die Manuel ihm da eben gegeben hatte. Bei Leon sah das ganz anders aus, der starrte Max an, als hätte der gerade einen Sechser im Lotto gezogen. Ein bisschen genervt stöhnte Manuel auf, ehe er fragte: „Sag mal, wie groß bist du noch gleich?“   
Schokolade und … kleinwüchsige Schalker. Es machte Klick. Ziemlich heftig sogar, sodass Max von jetzt auf gleich dunkelrot anlief. „Oh“, murmelte er, „verstehe…“ – „Ja? Dann ist ja gut.“ Manuel klang immer noch amüsiert. Und würgte ihn im Nachhinein ziemlich schnell ab, weil er angeblich noch etwas vorgehatte. Sollte Max egal sein. Er hatte, was er wissen musste. Aus großen Augen schaute er Leon an. „Sag mir bitte, dass du Manuel genauso verstanden hast wie ich“, murmelte er mit fast schon bettelndem Ton. Und Leons Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände: Er hatte ein sehr breites Grinsen im Gesicht, als er langsam nickte. „Der Neuer hat dir gerade mitteilen wollen, dass Patrick wohl genauso verknallt in dich ist, wie du in ihn.“ Langsam spürte Max, wie er dunkelrot anlief. Musste Leon das so … direkt formulieren? Dann seufzte er leise und ließ sich nach hinten auf sein Bett fallen. „Und wie hilft mir das jetzt weiter?“, fragte er. „Ich habe immer noch keine Ahnung, was ich ihm schenken soll.“  
„Dich“, erwiderte Leon daraufhin kurzerhand. Fast so als sei es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt. „Wie, mich?“, fragte Max irritiert. Sein bester Freund rollte zum wiederholten Male mit den Augen, ehe er grinste. „Dich. Wenn dir nix Besseres einfällt, bind dir ne Schleife um den Bauch und fahr nach München. Freut der Patrick sich bestimmt drüber. Und Geschenk auspacken macht dann sicherlich auch wahnsinnig viel Spaß.“ Leon wippte anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen, woraufhin Max nach seinem Kopfkissen griff und damit nach ihm schlug. Dummschwätzer. Manchmal hasste er ihn. Dann allerdings ließ er sich die Idee noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen und befand sie als gar nicht so dumm.  
  
***  
  
Dieser Eindruck änderte sich, als er am 24. Dezember vor dem Hause Weihrauch parkte und aus dem Auto stieg. Es war deutlich kälter in München als in Gelsenkirchen und Max fror doch ordentlich, während er sein Mitbringsel von der Rückbank nahm. Außerdem kam er sich doch ein wenig albern vor, wie er da so stand, eine große, rote Schleife um den Bauch. Leon hatte ihn eiskalt ausgelacht, als Max ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass er dessen Vorschlag in die Tat umsetzen würde. „Das war doch nur ein Witz“, hatte er gesagt, „du wirst dich fürchterlich blamieren!“ Fand Max jetzt nicht. Oder hatte er nicht gefunden, als er losgefahren war. Jetzt war er sich nicht mehr so sicher. Immerhin hatte er sich vorab bei Patrick erkundigt, wo er die Feiertage verbringen würde. Eingebettet in eine allgemeine Unterhaltung, gut, dass sie auch privat Kontakt hielten und das deswegen nicht so komisch rüberkam. Dadurch hatte Max auch in Erfahrung gebracht, dass Patrick erst am Vormittag des 24. zu seinen Eltern fahren würde, um mit ihnen zu Mittag zu essen und anschließend den restlichen Tag gemeinsam zu verbringen. Er hoffte nur, dass er nicht zu spät dran war. Er war extra gefühlt mitten in der Nacht aufgestanden und losgefahren, weil er einberechnet hatte, dass auf den Straßen wahrscheinlich ordentlich Chaos herrschte.   
Nun jedenfalls ging er langsamen Schrittes auf die Haustür des Mehrparteienhauses zu, in welchem Patrick wohnte. Es fühlte sich irgendwie an wie der Gang zum Henker, auch wenn Max da wahrscheinlich ganz schön übertrieb. Angenehm war es jedenfalls nicht. Ein bisschen war inzwischen auch die Angst da, dass Manuel ihn verarscht hatte und Max sich jetzt gleich total zum Idioten machen würde. Aber er hoffte einfach, dass der Ex-Schalker nicht so gemein wäre, was sollte er auch davon haben? Zögerlich platzierte Max seinen behandschuhten Finger auf dem Klingelknopf, neben dem das Schildchen mit dem Namen „P. Weihrauch“ hing. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er sich dazu durchringen konnte, dann auch noch zu klingeln. Angespannt wartete er darauf, dass etwas passierte.  
  
Fast wollte er wieder umdrehen, da meldete sich doch noch Patricks Stimme durch die Gegensprechanlage. „Ja?“, fragte er und klang ein bisschen gehetzt. „Ähm“, machte Max und dachte zum ersten Mal darüber nach, was er sagen sollte. „Ho ho ho, fröhliche Weihnachten?“, fragte er dann mehr als er sagte, woraufhin zuerst Schweigen herrschte. Dann wurde der Türöffner betätigt, Max lehnte sich dagegen und betrat das Treppenhaus. War schon deutlich angenehmer als der eiskalte Wind draußen. Er klopfte sich kurz den Schnee von den Schuhen, ehe er die Treppen in Angriff nahm. Jedes einzelne Klingelschild untersuchte er, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, in welchem Stockwerk Patrick wohnte. Was sich als sinnlos herausstellte, denn natürlich stand Patrick wartend und mit denkbar neugierigem Blick bereits in der geöffneten Wohnungstür, als Max die Treppe zu dessen Etage hochkam.  
Als Patrick ihn dann erkannte, weiteten sich seine Augen. „Max!“, rief er überrascht aus und binnen Sekunden breitete sich ein Strahlen über sein Gesicht aus. „Was machst du denn hier?“ – „Ich bringe meinem Wichtel sein Geschenk“, erklärte der Schalker lächelnd und ließ sich bereitwillig in eine Umarmung ziehen. „Dein Wichtel?“, fragte Patrick und wirkte zuerst etwas schwer von Begriff. Dann schien es allerdings Klick zu machen. „Oh … ICH bin dein Wichtel?“, fragte er anschließend überrascht und musterte Max. „Jap“, erwiderte der und grinste, wurde dabei sogar etwas rot. Lag vielleicht daran, dass Patricks Blick an der Schleife hängen geblieben war. „Du bist mein Wichtel“, bestätigte er dann noch mal mit leiser, leicht zittriger weil nervöser Stimme, „und … ich bin dein Geschenk. Ich und dieser nette Schokoladenweihnachtsmann hier. Frohe Weihnachten, Patrick …“   
Schüchtern schaute er sein Gegenüber an. Patrick starrte zurück, als käme Max vom Mond. Dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen aus und er zog Max erneut in seine Arme. „Wie darf ich das verstehen?“, fragte er leise und zupfte an der Schleife. „Genau so, wie du denkst“, erwiderte Max und lächelte leicht. Patrick schien sich tatsächlich zu freuen, Manuel hatte Recht gehabt und alles schien prima zu sein. Patrick jedenfalls fing an zu strahlen. Er legte seine Hände an Max‘ Wangen und anschließend seine Lippen sanft auf seine. „Das schönste Weihnachtsgeschenk, was man mir machen konnte“, murmelte er leise. Dann wandelte sein Gesichtsausdruck in ein freches Grinsen und seine Augen blitzten förmlich keck, als er sich mit beiden Zeigefingern in das Schleifenband um Max‘ Bauch herum einhakte und ihn in die Wohnung zog. „Eigentlich wollte ich gleich zu meinen Eltern fahren“, raunte er, „aber ich glaub, jetzt muss ich zuerst mein Geschenk auspacken.“  
… klang vielversprechend. Und nicht mehr ganz so albern wie aus Leons Mund. Max jedenfalls erwiderte nur zu gern den hungrigen Kuss, in den Patrick ihn verwickelte, kaum dass die Wohnungstür hinter ihnen zugefallen war. Das schrie geradezu danach, das beste Weihnachtsfest seit langem zu werden.


End file.
